


Something to do with Status

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho had always hated being an omega, ever since he learned just exactly what that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Minho had always hated being an omega, ever since he learned just exactly what that meant. He hated being harassed on the street when he was a little too late leaving work, he hated that everyone he talked to had a lustful glint in their eyes, he hated that everyone seemed to think he needed protecting. He could take care of himself, he didn't need an alpha, or a beta for that matter. Newt, on the other hand, took it in stride. He was a flirt, and everyone loved him. Before he had met Alby, Minho had met every single one of his one-night-stands on the walk of shame. But he had an alpha now and Minho had never seen him happier. The only down side was that he had way too many intimate details about the guy.

“Min?” Newt poked his head into the Asian’s room, the smell of dinner wafting through the open door. The taller man grunted in response.  
“I made dinner, you haven't eaten since breakfast.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you know I worry about you when you get like this.”

“Get like what?” He only mildly complained when Newt started pulling his rolling chair away from the desk and out into the dining/living room.

“Like work is the only thing that matters. There's more to life than working and money.”

“Like what?” They had had this conversation before, more times than Minho was willing to count actually, but they always seemed to come back to it.

“A family. Don't you want to find a mate? Settle down? Maybe have some kids?”

“No, I don't. I've told you that a million times.”

Newt sighed in resignation, patting Minho's shoulder before he sat down across the table. They were quiet for a majority of the meal, but it was Minho's turn to do dishes, and he never could stay quiet while he did them.

“Newt?”

“Yes?”

“How long have you and Alby been dating?”

“Almost a year.”

Minho could hear the rush of sappy affection in his voice. He wanted someone to talk about like that, someone to talk about _him_ like that.

“Are you gonna move in together?”

“Eventually... I hope, we haven't really talked about it.”

“Oh.”

“Have you met anyone lately?” Newt sounded hopeful.

“No, I would have told you.”

“Maybe you should get on Match.” He suggested.

Minho scoffed. “No, I am not stooping to a dating website.”

“Why not? You could meet other lonely people that don't want to admit they're lonely.”

“Newt, if I got on that website, I would be admitting it.” He suddenly realized what he had said, “And I am not lonely!”

“Yes you are, you're just in denial.”

“I am not, just leave it alone.”

 

            Most of the time Minho worked as an editor for a magazine company that had recently become popular, but when he wasn't doing that, he worked at a bookstore that was nestled between a hair salon and a bar and grill. It was popular enough, mostly with old people and teenagers, but Minho met enough people to keep Newt off his back.

“Excuse me.” Someone touched his shoulder, and Minho turned, expecting to meet eyes with someone his own height, but instead he looked up, up, and up some more at a very tall man.

“Hello, what can I help you with?”

He held up a battered copy of Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH. “I was hoping I could find a copy here, preferably hard-back?”

Minho nodded and led him back through rows of books, pausing in the fantasy section. “If we have it, it would be here.”

The man nodded, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

Minho went back to work stocking shelves, ringing up a few customers and wishing them a good day. The tall guy eventually returned, looking a little sour.

“Couldn't find it?”

“No, I was hoping to get a new one before this fell apart.”

“I could always let you know if we get one in. Is it for you, or someone else?”

“My niece, it's her favorite story. Her birthday is this weekend, and my sister was telling me how much she loves it.”

Minho nodded and took a look behind the counter. “Sometimes we have less popular books back here, but I think we sold our last copy last week. I could help you find something else, if you're interested. What kinds of books does your niece read?”

“Fairy tales and fantasy, she has shelves full of these kinds of books.”

“How old is she?”

“She's turning ten.”

That gave Minho a very good idea. “Has she ever read The Chronicles of Narnia?”

The man perked up. “No, I don't think so.”

“Good, I believe we have the whole set in the back. Give me just a minute.” As he thought, it still had the plastic and everything. The man was still there, and he looked so relieved when Minho returned with the books.

“If she doesn't like them you can always exchange them.”

“I think she'll like this just fine. I'm Gally, by the way.” He offered his hand and Minho shook.

“I'm Minho.”

Gally smiled. “You _do_ have a name tag.”

The Asian man looked down, and he had never wanted to facepalm more than he did at that second. “Right.”

Gally smiled again and went on his way with a thanks. As soon as he was out of sight, Minho groaned and covered his face. He was such an idiot. He never got that flustered.

“What're you doing?” Thomas came in from the back, where Minho had sent him to sort deliveries.

“Making an idiot out of myself.”

“You do that all the time.”

“Did you _see_ the guy that was in here? He had 'hot dad' written all over him!”

“Yeah, I saw him, but I don't think he was a hot dad. I think he was more of a moderately attractive uncle.” Thomas yelped when Minho punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

            Newt was waiting for him when he got home, looking expectant.

“What?”

“I want to hear all about the hot dad.”

Minho groaned. “I'm gonna kill Thomas.”

“No you will not. Tell me about him.”

“Why? It's not like he's gonna come in again, there have been plenty of people that only come in once, and then we never see them again. Besides, he was an alpha.”

“So?”

“I don't date alphas.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “So you're telling me you would turn this guy down if he asked you out?” Minho wanted to say yes, but Newt would call him on his bluff, so he stuck with silence.

“I knew it. You like him.”

“But I only met him _once_.”

“That doesn't mean anything, I never thought I would be dating Alby when I first met him.”

“Yeah, but you don't have a problem with what you are. I _hate_ being an omega, I hate it. I don't want to date an alpha, I don't want everyone to think I'm weak just because of my status.”

“No one thinks you're weak, Minho, trust me. You're the toughest person I know, and that's including Alby.”

“Alby's whipped, he just won't admit it.”

Newt smiled. “You could have someone that's whipped enough to do whatever you wanted too.”

“Yeah right. The types of guys I like aren't into being whipped.”

“You don't know until you try. Now, I'm going to work. Don't forget to eat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He did eat, just as Newt reminded him, and then he worked on a column for the magazine until the blond came home.

“Did you eat?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good.” Newt ruffled his hair, drawing a wounded noise from Minho as he carefully styled it back in place.

“Don't do that...!”

Newt smiled and went back to his own room, telling Minho about work as he changed.

“Alby and I are going out tomorrow, do you want to come?”

Minho rolled his eyes. “No, Newt, I don't want to come with you on your date.”

“It isn't a date if you're there.”

“Exactly. When was the last time you guys went out on a date that was actually a date?”

“When was the last time you went on a date? Period?” Newt shot back, hands on his hips as he stood in Minho's doorway.

“Who cares? You and Alby go out, have dinner and go back to his place, I'll manage on my own for one night.”

Newt's features softened. “Alright. But you know I worry.”

“I know, I worry about you too, but I promise I'll take care of myself for one night, okay?”

Newt nodded, seemingly satisfied, and crossed the room to kiss Minho's cheek. “You're helping with dinner tonight.”

Minho groaned.

 

            He worked at the bookstore the next day, organizing all the shelves while Thomas cleaned out the back.

“This sucks!”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Quit bitching and clean.”

Thomas gave an over exaggerated groan. “If I'm gonna deal with this, I need coffee.” Minho watched him leave and cross the street to the conveniently placed coffee shop. He shook his head and turned back to the shelves. A little while later, the bell above the door chimed.

“That was fast, did you get-” He paused when he turned to face the hot dad- Gally, his name was Gally- from the day before.

“Did your niece like her books?”

Gally shrugged, one hand tucked into his pocket. “Dunno, her party's later today.”

Minho nodded. “So, what can I help you with?”

He shrugged again, the movement rolling along broad shoulders. Minho's mouth was suddenly too dry to speak.

“I haven't decided yet. May I browse?”

Minho nodded again. Gally raked his eyes over Minho once before he met his eyes again and wandered off around the store. When Thomas came back with two cups of coffee and a scone, Minho was fixing the books, occasionally searching Gally out through the shelves. Thomas only raised a brow in question.

“I brought you coffee.” he announced, handing the cup over before disappearing into the back. Minho eventually stopped stalking Gally through the books shelves and returned behind the counter, straightening up and listening to Thomas rummage in the back. Gally came up a little while later, a book tucked under his arm. Minho looked up and smiled.

“Find everything alright?”

Gally shrugged as he set the book down. “As well as I could.”

Minho nodded, reaching for the book to ring it up.

“I, uh, wanted to ask.” Gally began. Minho flicked his eyes up to him as indication to continue.

“I… wanted to ask… Is that a hardcover, or are you just happy to see me?” He finished rather lamely, looking to Minho for any sort of reaction. The omega stared for a few seconds, his cheeks slowly starting to color.

“It’s a hardcover.” He blurted, and he swore he could hear Thomas losing his shit in the back. Gally went bright red, averting his gaze from Minho’s while he paid. Once he had his change in hand, he grabbed his book and fled. Minho groaned, slumping down into the chair behind the counter and burying his face in his hands. And, just as he thought, it _was_ Thomas losing his shit in the back.

“Thomas!” he shouted for his friend, listening to his laughter get closer, until he finally erupted from the back, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

“I hate you, you’re a terrible friend.” Minho grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

“That… was so… pathetic.” Thomas said between hiccups. “I’ve never heard… anything so awkward…!” he gasped for breath, leaning against the counter. Minho glared at him.

“You’re dead to me.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

Minho shook his head and crossed his arms. “Dead to me.”

Thomas shrugged. “I gotta tell Newt!”

“Don’t you dare!”

 

            Just as always, Newt was waiting for Minho when he got home.

“Thomas tells me you had another encounter with Gally.”

Honestly, the way Newt was perched in an arm chair, his hands folded in his lap, he reminded Minho of a movie villain. All he needed was a fluffy cat to pet.

“I thought you and Alby had a date.”

“We did, he ate some bad shellfish, now he’s at home with Winston.”

Minho winced in sympathy. Bad shellfish was the worst. “That sucks.”

Newt nodded his agreement. “Now, spill.”

“Do I have to?” Minho whined, he really just wanted to sleep.

“Yes, now sit and tell me everything.”

Minho sighed. There was no point in avoiding it any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

            Gally came in a few times a week, and Minho found it hard to believe that he read each book before coming in for a new one. Every time he appeared, Thomas would disappear into the back, updating Newt on everything as it happened, as Minho suspected. And every time Gally checked out, he had a new pick up line. Some were cheesy and sweet like “If you were a book, I’d stay up all night reading”, but others were full of innuendo like “Do you like it dog-eared style?”’ and “If I stroke your spine, will you open up for me?”. Minho found them increasingly amusing, if counter effective.

“So, how did your niece like her books?”

Gally’s face lit up. “She _loved_ them. Sonya says she has to read them to her every night.”

Minho smiled. This was why he liked working in a bookstore, so he could introduce people to books they had never heard of and see their reactions to them. “Good, I’m glad she liked them.”

“Sonya said she still pouted about _NIMH_ though, before she read _Narnia_.”

Minho laughed. “Well, let’s see if we have any copies yet.”

 

            Minho’s phone started ringing on his way home from work. He answered it without looking at the ID.

“Hey.”

_“Hey, it’s Ben.”_

Minho blinked. “Oh, uh, hey, what’s up?” He hadn’t really ever talked to Ben, not on his own anyway. They talked when they all hung out together, but he was a friend of Alby’s, so Newt knew him better than Minho.

_“Me and Thomas are at The Glade, Newt said I should ask you to come.”_

“Uh, sure.” He smiled when he heard Thomas in the background.

_“You better get here soon, Min!”_

So _that_ was why Thomas left work early. The sneaky bastard.

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” He took the elevator up to his floor rather than the stairs, not surprised to see Newt and Alby curled up on the couch watching a movie.

“I thought you were going out.”

Minho paused on his way back to shower and change, looking back at Newt suspiciously. Alby was already looking at the blond, unamused and vaguely irritated.

“Yeah… I’m gonna shower, then I’ll be out of your hair.” He popped his head back out a second later. “Or what’s left of it.” Alby glared at him but Newt snickered.

 

            Half an hour later saw him at the entrance to The Glade, debating on whether or not he was actually gonna go in. He decided to go in, since he didn’t really know what Newt and Alby would be up to if he decided to go home, and he didn’t want to risk walking in on anything. He paid his way in, got the customary stamp on his hand and weaved his way through the crowd, looking over heads for Ben and Thomas. He finally found them, at the bar farthest from the door. He headed over, dodging dancing crowds and too-drunk individuals, settling himself on the stool beside Thomas.

“Hey, took you long enough.”

Thomas’ arm settled across his shoulder, comfortable and warm.

“Well at least I didn’t leave work early.” Minho almost had to shout over the noise of the club, but he didn’t mind as much as he usually did. He ordered a drink, one of the fruity ones Newt had convinced him were so good, and settled in to watch Ben and Thomas make fools of themselves.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Minho sat up abruptly, looking for the source of the voice. He knew that voice, that was the same voice he heard every time- Gally. The alpha had spotted him, and was now sitting awkwardly on Ben’s other side.

“Seriously?” Thomas sighed, turning to order shots for the four of them.

“Tom.” Minho warned, but the beta was waving him off.

“Listen, if we’re gonna deal with your bullshit, you better be drunk enough to resolve it.”

Ben nodded his agreement, downing his shot in one swallow. Minho grumbled as he took his shot, casting a glance over at Gally. He wasn’t looking in Minho’s direction, but already had another drink in hand.

 

            Minho was pretty good at holding his liquor, but somewhere along the line, a night out turned into a drinking contest between himself and Gally. Thomas and Ben plied them with alcohol, content to keep it up until they were leaning into each other.

“You wanna dance?” Gally’s breath was hot in his ear, tinged with whiskey. Minho nodded, following Gally out onto the dancefloor. They pressed up against each other, Minho’s arms around Gally’s neck and his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Gally kept one arm around Minho’s waist, his other hand resting on his hip, thumb sliding under the hem of his shirt. They swayed more than they danced, neither of them were coordinated enough to really dance, but Minho kept his head on Gally’s shoulder and Gally kept holding onto him. Minho rolled his hips once, earning a delightfully breathy sound from Gally. He didn’t do it again, but he didn’t need to. He could already feel _exactly_ how interested Gally was in him. He leaned up to the alpha’s ear, hundreds of things he could say flooding into his mind.

“Is that a hardcover or are you just happy to see me?” It was lame, he knew that, but Gally laughed and that was all that mattered.

“Definitely happy to see you.” Gally answered, his lips brushing the shell of Minho’s ear. They swayed a while longer, staying as close as they had been all night, until Gally buried his face in Minho’s neck.

“You smell so good…” He raised his head to look down at Minho. “How about you come home with me? Pretty thing like you…”

Minho’s brain screeched to a halt. He should have known, he was so _stupid_. He shook his head.

“Can’t…” He drew himself out of Gally’s arms, weaving through dancing bodies until he was back at the bar.

“Min?” Thomas looked up from talking with Ben.

“Take me home.”

Thomas frowned. “Why? I thought-“

“Thomas. I want to leave.”

The beta nodded, hopping down from the stool. He waved to Ben as they left, guiding Minho to the curb. Minho didn’t remember any of the taxi ride, he had buried his head in Thomas’ neck.

“Lemme pay…” He searched for his wallet as he got out, but Thomas stilled his hand.

“No, it was my idea, I’ll pay for it.” Thomas walked him up to the apartment, taking the key from Minho. Newt and Alby were still curled up on the couch, but the TV was off.

“I thought you were out.”

Minho didn’t answer. He went straight to his bed and crawled under the covers. He could still hear them, Newt and Thomas, talking.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, one second he was perfectly fine dancing with Gally. The next, he’s standing there telling me he wanted to leave.”

Newt made a soft sound. “Did he say why?”

“No, just that he wanted to leave.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him til morning.” Alby said, no doubt with his arm around Newt. Minho blinked, shaking his head and holding his pillow over his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

            “Min?” Newt was combing through his hair in the morning, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Newt was worried. Like he always was.

“M’fine.”

“You don’t look fine… And from what Tommy said, you don’t sound fine either…”

“Just… don’t worry about it, Newt.”

“But I thought you liked Gally…”

“I did.”

“Did? What does that mean?”

“It means he isn’t who I thought! It means he’s just like all the other alphas!” He sat up too fast, burying his face in his hands.

“Tell me what happened.”

“He called me pretty.”

Newt blinked at him. “So? You never minded before.”

“It’s because I’m an _omega_ , Newt, you don’t get it! I hate being this way, I hate the way people treat me. And I thought Gally was gonna be different, I thought…” He stopped, burying his face in his hands again. Newt squeezed his shoulder, pulling him until he laid back down, this time with his head in the blond’s lap.

“It’s going to be alright, I promise.” Newt played with his hair, patting his cheek before he stood up.

“Alby’s making breakfast, you can get up when you’re ready.”

“I don’t want to get up… I want to sleep…”

There was a beat of silence. “Alright, I’ll call Tommy.”

He listened to Newt’s footsteps fade into the kitchen and pulled his blanket over his head.

 

            While Minho slept the day and his hangover away, Newt marched himself to Ben and Gally’s apartment, despite Alby’s insistence to leave it alone. He knocked on the door, probably too loud, but he didn’t care. Ben answered, looking much less hungover than Newt expected.

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“Gally. Where is he?”

Ben shrugged. “Visiting his sister? I dunno.”

“Aren’t you his bloody roommate? Aren’t you supposed to know where he is?”

“Why do you care?”

“I want to know what he did to Minho.” There was a crash from somewhere within the apartment and Newt knew Gally was still there. He raised a brow at Ben, who let him in without another word.

“What’s wrong with Minho?” Gally looked just as hungover as Minho, but he was trying very hard to hide it.

“He’s upset. What did you do?”

Gally shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know! We were dancing, everything was fine, I thought he was happy…”

“Well what did you say? You must have said something.”

“I didn’t say anything.” His cheeks colored and Newt found he didn’t really want to know what he was thinking about, “I suggested he come home with me…”

“And you said he was pretty.”

“How did you know that?”

“He told me, I didn’t understand why he was upset, maybe it was the way you said it.” Newt murmured, more to himself than Gally.  
“What else did he tell you?”

“Nothing, that’s all.”

Gally groaned unhappily. “What do I do?”

“You apologize. And then you take him to dinner. And ask him why he doesn’t like his status.”

Gally looked up at him curiously. “He doesn’t like his status?”

Newt refused to answer. “Just talk to him, I think he really likes you.”

“I will.”

 

            Minho went in to the store the next day, trudging around while Thomas did most of the work.

“Dude, will you please tell me what happened?”

“No.”

“You told Newt.” Thomas sounded hurt, but Minho couldn’t find it in himself to really give a damn.

“Newt’s like my brother… He’s been through everything with me.”

“What am I then?”

Minho sighed heavily. “Tom, please, I don’t want to do this right now.”

“You never want to talk about anything with me.”

“That’s not it! You’re not an omega, you don’t understand. It’s different for me and Newt, people objectify us, they think they’re entitled to us. I hate that, okay? I hate being this way.”

“They’re not all like that.”

“That’s- that’s was _everyone_ says. I don’t _care_ if they’re not all like that! Enough of them are! Enough that I don’t feel safe walking home by myself!” Minho hadn’t said all that out loud ever, not even to Newt.

“I’m sorry…”

And when Minho looked, he did look like he was sorry. The omega sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, Tom… I uh… didn’t mean to yell…”

“No, it’s okay, at least you got it off your chest.” Thomas squeezed his shoulder as he passed. Minho nodded and returned behind the counter, straightening and dusting. He never really understood how bookstores got so much dustier than any other store. The bell above the door chimed and Minho looked up, the smile he used to greet customers quickly falling into a frown.

“What do you want?” He glared hard at the man standing by the door. They looked over at Thomas when he emerged from the stacks.

“What the hell do you want?”

Gally looked startled, much more tentative than Minho had ever seen an alpha.

“I… wanted to talk to Minho…”

“Well he doesn’t wanna talk to you.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest.

Gally looked to Minho for confirmation. The omega wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Min?”

“Don’t call me that. Just go.”

“Alright… But, I’m sorry, for whatever I did.”

“You don’t even know!” Minho shouted, surprised how angry he suddenly became.

“I don’t have to know what it was right now to know it upset you. If you choose to forgive me, or talk to me again, I’ll ask. And once I know, I’ll apologize again.” He nodded to Thomas before he turned and left.

“That sounded pretty sincere.”

“I don’t care.” Minho spat, turning to the shelves behind the counter. Thomas didn’t say another word about it.

 

            Gally, to Minho’s frustration, came in again the next day with two cups of coffee.

“One for you, and one for Thomas.” He said, placing them both on the counter. Minho glared at them, then up at Gally’s retreating back.

“Coffee!” Thomas gleefully snatched a cup and went back to work. Minho stared at the other cup for a while, steadily turning to glaring, before dumping it out and tossing the now empty cup into the trash.

“Why’d you waste perfectly good coffee?” Thomas sounded scandalized, as he often did.

“Because Gally brought it.”

“So?”

“I don’t want anything from him.”

Thomas nodded wisely. “You just don’t want to admit he apologized.”

“But he doesn’t know what he _did_! How can you apologize without knowing what’s wrong?” Minho tugged at his hair.

“Dude, he _would_ know if you just _told_ him! He doesn’t know you hate your status, he doesn’t know how you’ve been mistreated! He would, though, if you explained yourself.”

“No one ever stays after I do that though.” Minho murmured, hopping onto the stool behind the counter.

Thomas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gally might. He’s pretty into you.”

Minho narrowed his eyes. “He is not.”

Thomas threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Fine, fine! If that’s what I get for trying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I love the comments you leave, and I'm so glad this is getting such a positive reception!


	5. Chapter 5

            Gally continued to come in every morning for the next week, but when Minho talked to Brenda, it was _only_ the days he worked.

“He must know when you come in.” She teased, putting her feet up next to the cash register.

Minho sighed and shooed her off. “Unless someone tells him when I work.” He looked at her suspiciously.

“You seriously think I’d give him you schedule? I could get fired for that. No thank you.”

“Maybe it’s Newt.” He said, sweeping the dust bunnies out from under the shelves. Brenda shrugged. “I believe it.”

“Me too… Especially if he thinks we should get together.”

“You should.” She replied, “You two’d look good together.”

Minho ignored her in favor of searching for the dust pan. “That’s what everyone says.”

“Well, it’s true.” It was quiet after that, for a long while until the bell chimed. Minho heard her greeting from the back of the store, and then there was some shuffling and silence. Minho made his way back up, wary of the sudden quiet.

“Minho, your boyfriend’s here.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He grumbled, settling the broom aside.

“Yeah, and I’m Jennifer Lopez.”

Minho gave her a sharp look and she held her hands up in surrender before retreating into the back.

“Why do you keep coming here?”

“Because I want to talk.”

“So talk.”

Gally gave him a look. “I want to take you somewhere, and apologize formerly. And I want to ask you some stuff, but I don’t want to do it here… Just let me take you to dinner, just once, and if it doesn’t end well, then- then I won’t come back, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Minho looked at him for a moment. The thought of Gally not coming around anymore made something seize up inside him. He would deny it until the day he died, but maybe he did still like Gally. “Fine, but just this once.”

Gally’s whole face lit up, like Minho had just given him the secrets to the universe. “Really?”  
“Yes. Now let’s pick a day before I change my mind.”

 

            They chose Friday, because any later and Minho wouldn’t show up, any earlier and it would have been the same problem. Gally had offered to pick him up, but he didn’t push when Minho declined.

“I want to go myself, I’ll meet you there.”

Gally had only nodded, and Minho wondered if Newt had said anything to him.

“I have a date.” He announced when he got home, letting his bag slump to the floor. Newt poked his head out of the kitchen.

“Really? So soon?”

“It’s with Gally.”

“Oh! Good!”

“We haven’t… made up… or anything. He just wants to talk.”

“Oh…” Newt sounded considerably less excited.

“But… I think it’s going to end well.”

“That’s good. You’re finally becoming an optimist.”

Minho snorted before he could stop himself. “I don’t think so.”

            “Newt, does my hair look okay?” Minho asked for the millionth time in an hour. Newt sighed and trudged back to the Asian’s room.

“It looks _fine_. I’ve told you a million bloody times.”

“But… But I want it to look good! Not just fine!”

Suddenly Newt was snickering, one hand covering his mouth the other wrapped around himself.

“What?” When he didn’t receive an answer, Minho asked again. “What’s so funny?” He put his hands on his hips and turned to Newt.

The blond burst into laughter again. “You want to impress him!”

Minho’s cheeks colored. “I do not! I just don’t… wanna look like a slob…”

Newt had stopped laughing and was now looking at Minho with one brow raised.

“Because you want to impress him.”

“I do not…” It was becoming harder and harder to convince himself.

“Alright, fine, you don’t want to impress him. But you do want to look nice.”

“I always want to look nice.” Minho grumbled, fussing with his hair again.

“Minho, if you’re not ready soon you’re going to be late.” Newt crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway. “And if you’re late for you date, then I’ll be late for mine. And I will be very upset with you if I’m late.”

Minho glared at him. “Fine.” He fluffed his hair one more time. “Do I look okay otherwise?”

Newt stepped up to him and smoothed down his collar. “You look good.”

Minho smiled. “Thanks, Newt.”

 

            Minho stood outside the restaurant for ten minutes, pacing back and forth and looking inside. He was supposed to be inside by seven, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk through the door just yet.

“Minho?”

He jumped and turned to face Gally.

“What are you doing?” The alpha had one brow raised, looking amused.

“Um…”

Gally smiled. “I figured you would do this, our reservation’s actually for seven-thirty.”

“You suck…”

Gally didn’t say anything, just offered his arm. Minho didn’t take it.

“Why did you want to bring me here?”

“Because I wanted to talk, and I didn’t want you to feel like you aren’t important. Because you are.”

“Oh…” They were seated a little bit before seven-thirty, their waitress coming by often enough to take care of any issues they had.

“What did you want to talk about?” Minho felt oddly out of place. The restaurant wasn’t fancy, but it was far nicer than the places he was used to.

“Um…” Gally straightened up in his seat, looking around before he looked back at Minho. “I wanted to ask… why you don’t like being an omega.”

Minho lost his voice for a moment. “How did you know that?”

Gally opened his mouth to reply but Minho plowed on.

“Did Newt tell you to ask me that? Did he tell you I would just give you my fucking life story?” He swallowed hard, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at him.

“I didn’t _ask_ to go out with you, okay? I didn’t ask for you to show up at that club either, and I certainly didn’t ask to dance with you. _You_ wanted to dance with _me_.”

“And I didn’t ask for you to run away.” Gally shot back. He took a breath to compose himself again. “Look, I don’t want to turn this into a fight. I just want to know what I did wrong. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“How? How can you promise that? You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“But it upset you. And I didn’t want to do that, so I’m sorry.” They were quiet for a moment. “So what did I do?”

“You called me pretty…” Minho mumbled, looking down at his plate.

Gally blinked at him. “What? You are. I didn’t think you would mind that. But, if you don’t like it-“

“No, I do, I mean, I don’t mind being called pretty… It was what else you said, that I should go home with you…”

“I meant that, I would have meant it no matter what.”

“Even if I was a beta?”

Gally nodded. “You’re gorgeous, and I… I would like to sleep with you, if you wanted to too.”

Minho looked at him for a moment.

“I didn’t mean it just because you’re an omega and I thought you would be… easy or whatever. I meant it because I wanted to, and I like you.”

Minho was silent for a moment, watching Gally with something hard in his eyes. “I like you too…”

Gally smiled, resting his hand across the table. Minho took it without prompting, rubbing his thumb over the alpha’s knuckles.

“I’m not gonna tell you why I hate… Why I…”

Gally nodded, squeezing Minho’s hand. “You don’t have to.”

Gally was the first one who had ever said that to Minho. Anyone else he had ever been with wanted to know why he was so strange and why he hated alphas. It gave him the overwhelming urge to spill his guts. He shook it away. That was just his omega instincts telling him to appease the alpha across from him, even though Gally gave no indication of pushing him to tell. When he looked up again he realized Gally was speaking.

“-tried fettuccine Alfredo?”

Minho blinked at him for a moment. “What?”

Gally laughed. “Have you ever had fettuccine Alfredo before? It’s really good here, they put little shrimps in if you ask.”

“I’ve never had that anywhere, and I hate shrimp.”

Gally looked personally offended. “Even the little ones?”

Minho nodded. “The little ones are too crunchy and the big ones have a gross texture.”

“Well if the little ones were crunchy then they weren’t cooked right. If I get it will you try one?”

Minho debated it for a moment. “Fine. But only one.”

“Only one.” Gally agreed. He flagged their waitress a little while later to order. Minho got steak and Gally got the fettuccine Alfredo, and as promised, Minho tried a shrimp. It wasn’t crunchy, so he didn’t hate it, but he didn’t love it either.


	6. Chapter 6

            Gally walked Minho home like a gentleman, but he didn’t push when Minho insisted on paying for the cab. Newt wasn’t home when they got to the apartment, and Minho assumed he would be staying at Alby’s. Minho had the door half open when he turned back to Gally. Did they end it here? Was he supposed to invite Gally in? He didn’t really want to do that at the moment, but he did like Gally, despite what he told Newt and Thomas.

“D-do you want to… come in?”

Gally looked up at him, hands tucked comfortably in his pockets, and smiled. “No, thanks. I should get going.”

Minho nodded, stepping just a little bit closer and raising his eyes to meet Gally’s. The next thing he knew, Gally was leaning down. He panicked, turning his head away, and Gally’s lips pressed against his cheek. The alpha must have realized how awkward he had made the situation because he withdrew a second later and stuttered out an apology.

“Sorry. I… I must have… uh…” He stopped and shook his head. “I’ll… see you around then.”

Minho didn’t say anything in reply, just ducked into the apartment and closed the door. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“ _Stupid_.”

 

            Thomas laughed so hard he made himself cry when Minho told him, and he resolved to never tell the brunet anything ever again.

“I hate you, Thomas.”

The beta finally picked himself up on the floor, wiping his eyes on his sleeves and occasionally muttering about failed romance. “You do not. I’m your best friend. What would you do without me?”

Minho blinked at him. “Newt’s my best friend, actually, but you _were_ a close second about an hour ago.”

Thomas’ mouth fell open. “What is _that_ supposed to mean? You _love_ me!”

Minho shook his head. “You keep telling yourself that.” He retreated into the back room, leaving Thomas to man the front by himself. He pulled out new books for a while, arranging them all according to genre and then author, humming quietly while he did.

“Minho!”

He winced when Thomas started yelling.

“Your boyfriend’s here!”

He sounded far too cheery for Minho’s liking. He stalked out front and whacked Thomas in the head.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He growled, taking notice of Gally a second later.

“Not yet.” Thomas muttered, shielding his head with his arms when Minho glared at him.

“What do you want?” It came out a tad harsher than he meant, feeling just the tiniest bit of guilt when Gally’s shoulders slumped.

“I just wanted to bring you this.” Gally handed him a cup of coffee and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Minho scurried around the desk to reach him. “Um…” He was suddenly acutely aware of Thomas watching them, eyes like saucers in his head. “Do you mind?”

“But-“

Minho waved him away.

“I wanna watch!” He whined.

“No, go away.” He turned back to Gally once Thomas had gone to the back. “Maybe we can go… get coffee sometime… I’d even be up for the movies.”

“Yeah?” Gally looked relieved and amused.

“Yeah. As long as you’re paying.”

That made Gally laugh, and Minho decided he liked the sound.

“Fine, I’ll pay.”

Minho smiled. “I’ll pay for the cab.”

“Alright. When do you get off tomorrow?”

“Four.”

Gally nodded. “I’ll be here.” He paused. “As long as that’s okay.”

Minho smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“You guys are _sooo_ lame!” Thomas shouted before he had even left the back room.

“Shut _up_. At least I haven’t been pining over my boss!”

Thomas gasped. “I told you not to bring that up!”

“Well if you’re gonna tease me, I’m gonna tease you right back.”

Thomas pouted at him. “You suck.”

Minho arched a brow at him. “ _I_ suck? You’ve been an asshole about this since Gally first walked in here.” 

Thomas stuck his tongue out.

“Very mature. Get back to work.”

 

            “Tommy says Gally came into the store.” Newt was curled up in an armchair when he got home, one of Alby’s too big sweaters hanging off one shoulder.

“He did.”

“What happened?”

“We talked.” Minho was carefully avoiding the subject.

“What else? He said you’re going on another date.”

Minho groaned. “That bastard.”

“Don’t be mean to Tommy, he just wants you to be happy.”

“But that doesn’t mean he has to report to you every day… Sometimes I wanna be able to tell you myself.”

“Well go on, tell me all about it. I have a feeling Tommy left out a few things.”

 

            Minho hummed at work all day, everything from Taylor Swift to Linkin Park, until Thomas was ready to rip his hair out.

“Minho, for the love of God, please stop humming.”

Brenda smacked him, resting her chin back in her hand. “Let him be happy.”

No one ever said it out loud, but he knew what they were thinking. It had been too long since he had been in a stable relationship, and they were all happy for him.

“So when’s your date getting here?”

Minho knew very well that Brenda knew exactly when Gally was getting there, but she asked just to annoy him.

“Four. I told you that this morning.”

“I know. I just like making you repeat yourself.”

Minho glared at her.

“Oh look! It’s Gally!”

Minho huffed when Thomas shouted and pointed, but he stood up and turned to face him. He looked surprised to see two more people that usual out front, smiling sheepishly at Minho.

“I know I’m a little early, but I didn’t wanna get here late.”

Minho smiled. “I don’t mind.”

Brenda hopped off the counter and went back to the office. “You can clock out early, Minho, I won’t hold it against you.”

Thomas looked scandalized. “How come you never let me clock out early?”

“Because I guess I just like your company too much.”

Minho snickered as he went back, leaving Gally out front. The alpha was waiting for him when he returned, offering his arm. Minho took it and they set off to the coffee place down the street, which offered a better variety of food than the one right across from the bookstore.

“I thought we were taking a cab.”

“It’s nice enough to walk, isn’t it?”

Minho nodded, it was sunny, and the wind wasn’t too cold. “I’m paying for the cab ride home though.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Gally pulled him a little closer, so they would take up less room on the sidewalk.

“Have you ever been here before?”

“I don’t think so.” Minho looked up at the sign when they approached, thinking that Newt would probably like this place.

“I think Newt would like it here, though.”

“I bet he would.” Gally put an arm around Minho’s shoulders to guide him, leading the way back to a table in the corner.

“This table’s my favorite, no one will bother us back here.” They sat on opposite sides of the table, leaning across so their elbows touched.

“What did you want to do in high school?” Gally asked, tracing patterns across the back of Minho’s hand.

“I wanted to be an Olympic track runner…”

Gally looked up. “Really?”

Minho shrugged. “Yeah, but… It didn’t work out…”

“Why not?”

“My dad didn’t think… He didn’t think I’d be able to do it…”

Gally frowned. “He sounds like a dick.”

“He’s not… Not really… He supported me writing.”

“But did you want to do that?”

Minho shook his head. “Not really… He thought it would be the best thing for me to do…” He cleared his throat and looked out at the café. “What did you wanna do?”

Gally shrugged.

“What _do_ you do? I never asked.”

“I’m a tattoo artist.”

Minho raised a brow, surprised. “Really? I never would have thought. You don’t have any tattoos.”

Gally smirked. “I do, on my back. You just haven’t seen me with my shirt off.” He hesitated a moment. “Yet.”

Minho laughed. “Is that an invitation?”

“Maybe, if you want it to be.”

“I would like that… Maybe some other time though.”

Gally nodded. “You ready to leave?”

Minho nodded, popping the last bit of his scone into his mouth. “Cab?”

Gally looked out the window and shook his head. “Let’s walk.”

Minho sighed. “Next time we’re out, I’m paying.”

“Fine, fine.” Gally led the way out, linking their arms together on the walk back to Minho’s apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

            There was a police car outside the apartment building when they got back. Logically, Minho knew it probably didn't mean anything. They were probably just checking in, they did that once a month. But the other part of his brain, the part that was constantly worried about Newt, assumed the worst. He started running before he realized he was doing it, Gally following after with a confused: "Minho?"

He was sprinting up the stairs, the elevator would take too long, to their third story apartment. The door was open and Minho's heart was in his throat. He pushed the door further when he burst in, looking around wildly.

"Newt?" He called, then again, louder. "Newt!" His breath came short when he didn't receive an answer.

It came from the direction of the bathroom a few seconds later. "Minho?" Newt emerged, totally unharmed, but very confused. "What is it? I-" he stopped when Minho pulled him into a crushing hug.

"What's gotten into you?" Newt thumped him on the shoulder, looking up at him.

"I- I saw the police car outside, then the door was open and I just... I thought you were hurt..."

Newt’s features softened into understanding. "Oh, Min..." he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. "I'm fine... I just burnt some popcorn and was trying to air it out."

Now that the haze of panic had passed, Minho could smell it.

"Oh..."

Newt smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Gally."

The alpha was still standing at the door, looking awkward.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be like this."

Gally waved a hand at him. "You were worried, I understand.”

Minho smiled. He did worry about Newt, fairly regularly, if he was being honest, but if Gally could deal with that, he was probably a good alpha.

“Thanks… For taking me out, and being so okay… with my…” Minho waved his hand, unable to find the right word to describe it.

Gally shrugged a shoulder. “I understand, I do the same thing to Ben sometimes.”

Minho smiled. “You guys are good friends, huh?”

“Yeah… Not as good as you and Newt, though.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my God, this is so awkward.” Newt murmured, loud enough for both Minho and Gally to hear.

“ _Newt_.” Minho hissed, half turning toward him.

“I’m sorry! It’s just… So pathetic.”

Gally laughed, crossing his arms. “I seem to excel at that.”

Minho turned back to him and shook his head. “No you’re not, you’re fine.”

“I’m especially awkward around you…” Gally smiled when Minho blushed. “I really like you, Min.”

“I really like you too…” He stepped closer, resting a hand on Gally’s arm. The alpha leaned down, tilting Minho’s chin up with one hand, and pressed their lips together. Minho’s eyes fluttered closed, pressing closer to Gally. His lips parted on a sigh when they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together.

“That was really good…”

Gally huffed a laugh. “Glad you think so.”

“Well aren’t you two just adorable.” Newt was sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Don’t you have better things to do?”

Newt smiled sweetly at them. “Of course not.”

Minho looked back up at Gally. “He’s nosy, sorry.”

“We’re not doing anything too bad, are we?” He kissed Minho’s cheek and straightened up. “I should get going though.”

Minho nodded. “This was nice.”

“Maybe we can do it again some time.”

Minho nodded. “But I’m paying.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

            “Min, wake up.” Newt was shaking him when he opened his eyes.

“Wha’?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“You need to work on your magazine today.”

Minho groaned. “But _moooomm_.” He didn’t get any farther because Newt smacked him.

“Don’t whine, if you don’t do this you’re going to get fired.”

“Fine. I’m getting up.” He parked himself in front of his laptop for the foreseeable future, Newt bringing him food and drinks.

“How are you doing?” Newt leaned over his shoulder.

“Okay. I’m almost done editing this article.”

“Good. I think you’ve earned yourself a break, yeah?”

“After I finish this. This’ll be the second one.”

“Alright, Alby’s coming over for dinner.”

“Good, I haven’t seen him in a while.” Minho turned to smile at Newt.

“He said the same thing.” Newt squeezed his shoulder and returned to the kitchen. Minho paid no mind to the knock on the door, figuring Alby was just early. He sat up straight in his chair when he scented Gally, spinning around to fix him with a look.

“What are you doing here?”

The alpha paused in his journey through the apartment, smiling easily at him. “Newt invited me for dinner.”

“Of course he did.” Minho shouldn’t have been surprised, Newt was sneaky.

“Does that bother you?”

Minho immediately shook his head. “No, I just wasn’t expecting you is all.”

“So, what’re you working on?” Gally made his way over and pulled a chair up to Minho’s desk.

“Ah, no, you can’t look. It would be cheating.”

Gally snorted. “How?”

“Because if I let you read this then you won’t want to buy the magazine.”

“Oh, of course.” Gally leaned back, watching Minho rather than the screen.

“Min.” Newt poked his head out from the kitchen. “Can you come help me?”

Minho looked at his article and then back at Newt.

“I will.” Gally winked at Minho and followed Newt, leaving the Asian in moderate silence.

 

            When he finished editing his article, he squeezed into the kitchen between Newt and Gally.

“Still need help?”

“Yes! Take this to the table.” Newt shoved a bowl of spaghetti at him while simultaneously stirring a pot of sauce. Gally was laying garlic bread out on a baking sheet, bumping against Minho’s hip.

“What time is Alby getting here?” Minho arranged plates and silverware on the table, setting the bowl in the middle.

“Soon, he got off at four.”

Gally came out with the sauce and meatballs, bumping Minho out of the way to set it down. “Newt has butter and parmesan on the counter, he wants you to get it.”

Minho ducked under Gally’s arm to join Newt, snatching both things before he could get in the way. He could smell Newt’s excitement when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!”

Newt pouted at him from the kitchen doorway, arms over his chest. Minho grinned at him before he opened the door.

“Hey, Alby.”

The alpha smiled. “Hey, haven’t seen you in a while. How’ve you been?”

“Good, yourself?”

“Not bad.”

“Are you done hogging my boyfriend?” Newt pouted from the kitchen, arms over his chest.

Minho looked back at the other omega. “Yeah, yeah. He’s all yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

            Dinner went well, Minho told all the embarrassing stories of Newt he could remember, and even though Alby had heard half of them, he laughed anyway.

“Min _ho_!” Newt whined, hiding his face in his hands. “You are the _worst_ best friend ever!”

Minho grinned. “I’m gifted that way.”

“You know I have just as many stories as you do.” Newt crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, don’t.”

“Why? You don’t want me to tell Gally about the time you tried to go running during your heat?”

“Newt, don’t!”

Gally leaned forward to listen, hushing Minho when he spoke up again. “I would like to hear this.”

“I’ll agree that he didn’t know he was going into heat yet, but halfway through his usual run time, I get a call from Tommy saying he found Min in the park.” Newt paused for dramatic effect and Minho buried his face in his hands. “Humping a bench.” Newt started to laugh, but when only Alby chuckled he frowned and stopped.

Gally turned to Minho with a very serious expression. “That was stupid of you.”

“You think I don’t know that? You have no idea how _humiliated_ I was.” Minho sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. When he looked back up, Alby was looking at Newt with a sort of _‘look what you’ve done’_ expression.

“Anyway…” Newt smoothed his hands over the tablecloth. “Why don’t we talk about the time Minho stayed up all night for a project.”

“Oh, man, not again.” Minho groaned.

“Yes, again.” Newt turned to Gally because Alby had already heard the story. “He procrastinated all week, even though I told him every morning he had to write for the magazine, which resulted in his staying up all night, and then misspelling his byline.”

“His byline? Isn’t that just your name?” Gally turned to him. “You misspelled your own name?”

“Shut up… It was like four in the morning, I was exhausted…” He buried his face in his hands. “At least the article made sense…”

Gally laughed. “What did he misspell his name as?”

Newt started laughing before he had even said it. “Minnow Perk…!”

Gally barked a laugh, stifling it behind his hand when Minho glared at him. “I mean, that’s terrible. Just, terrible. Not funny at all, shame on you, Newt.” But he was still laughing and Minho didn’t try to stop him.

“You all suck.”

Gally leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I still like you.”

“At least _someone_ does.” Minho stuck his tongue out at Newt, resting his hand over Gally’s.

 

            Gally brought Minho coffee every morning he worked at the bookstore, gladly enduring the teasing of both Thomas and Brenda.

“Do they like each other?” Gally was walking him home after work, shoulders bumping as they walked.

Minho looked up at him. “You think they like each other?”

“Yeah, they bicker but then they make up and laugh five seconds later.”

Minho puzzled it. “Tom has a crush on Brenda, a pretty pathetic crush, actually, but…” He frowned. “Maybe she likes him too.”

“I think she does.” Gally reached down to take Minho’s hand.

“Probably…”

Gally paused, pulling Minho to a stop as well. “Have you ever been skiing before?”

“No, what kind of questions is that?” Minho frowned, following Gally’s line of sight up to an advertisement for Lake Tahoe.

“Lemme take you skiing, you’d like it.”

“I don’t think so. We aren’t even dating yet.”

Gally frowned. “We should probably do that first, huh?”

Minho laughed. “Probably, come on. I gotta get back and I think someone.” He poked Gally’s chest. “Has an appointment.”

“Yeah, I do.” Gally left Minho outside the apartment building, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Minho smiled, waving him down the street.

Newt was watching a movie when he got up to the apartment.

“Someone looks happy. Did he kiss you again?”

“How would you know that?”

Newt smiled. “You get this dopey look on your face after he kisses you, it’s rather pathetic.”

“You think everything about me is pathetic.”

Newt shook his head. “I do not, come here.”

Minho sat next to him, raising his arm uncertainly when Newt snuggled against his side.

“You’re not going anywhere else today, are you?”

“No, I wasn’t planning on it.”

Newt looked up. “Good, you’re staying in with me and we’re going to watch movies.”

“Alright.” Minho smiled and settled his arm around Newt. “Why didn’t you ask Alby to come over?”

“Because I see him every day.” Newt said it like it was most obvious thing in the world.

“You see me every day too.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t had a movie night in a long time.”

“I guess you’re right. Popcorn?”

Newt nodded, leaning away so Minho could get up.

“We don’t have any pop?” He asked, his head inside the refrigerator.

“There’s sprite.” Newt supplied.

“Newt, sprite is not pop. It’s a disgrace to the fizzy soft drink family.”

“Hey.” Newt whined. “I like sprite.”

“You are also a disgrace to the fizzy soft drink family.”

Newt glared at him when he sat back down, but took the glass of sprite he’d brought.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

Newt shook his head. “Of course not.”

 

            They marathoned Lord of the Rings, and when Newt fell asleep propped against Minho’s shoulder, the Asian wrapped a blanket around and took him to his room.

“Min?” Newt blinked up at him sleepily.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Newt grumbled and buried his face in Minho’s shoulder. “It is not…”

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s ten o clock and you fell asleep on me.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” Minho sent him down on his feet and he immediately dove under his blankets.

“Goodnight, Min.”

“Night, Newt.” He turned off the lights he’d put on on his journey down the hall, stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He checked his phone as he got ready for bed, finding a text from Gally.

_Gally: ‘Goodnight :)’_

Minho smiled, fighting the overwhelming urge bury his face in his pillow and squeal like a teenage girl. In the end, the urge to squeal won out. He sat back up to text Gally a response.

_Minho: ‘Night ;)’_

He settled back into bed, setting his phone face down on the nightstand so the light wouldn’t wake him up.


	9. Chapter 9

            Minho worked at the bookstore all afternoon, bouncing happily as he put books back and rang customers out. Gally came in at his usual time, looking tense and nervous. He put his hands down on the counter and looked at Minho. He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Gally’s face went red after Minho didn’t say anything. The omega stared at him blankly, glaring toward the back when Thomas started cackling uncontrollably.

“You’re just saying that, because I’m an omega. Aren’t you?”

Gally’s face fell. “What?”

“You all do this, it’s always the same.” Minho stepped farther away.

“No, no, stop, Minho- What are you talking about?” Gally stepped closer to counter, almost ready to climb over it to get to Minho.

“Alpha’s always do this. They tell us what we want to hear so they can get in our pants, then they abandon us. They want us to be easy, but they don’t want us to be clingy.” Minho crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Gally.

“No, it’s not like that, I swear. I told you before that I care about you, and I mean it. I love you for you, not your status, or anything stupid like that. I love you, Minho. I’m pretty sure I have since the day I met you.”

Minho looked up at him, unconvinced. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Gally leaned down, tilting his chin up. Minho didn’t pull away when he kissed him, he moved closer instead, reaching across the counter to place a hand on Gally’s waist.

“You know, that was a quote from _Pride and Prejudice_...”

Minho looked up, cheeks turning pink. “It was?”

“Yeah… I kind of assumed you’d read it…”

Minho shook his head.

Gally smiled and kissed him again. “Would you consider coming home with me?”

Minho tilted his head to the side, making a show out of thinking it over. “I guess I can…”

Gally smiled. “How gracious of you…”

Minho laughed, climbing over the counter. “Thomas! I’m leaving early! Cover me, will you?”

“Wait! You can’t just leave!” Thomas came flying out of the back room, waving his arms.

“Sure I can.”

Gally wrapped an arm around Minho’s waist, winking at Thomas over his shoulder as they left. “And we are.”

 

            Minho had never been to Gally’s apartment before, and he hoped Gally told Ben to stay somewhere else, because the last thing he needed was his new boyfriend’s roommate walking in on them.

“So…” Gally wrapped his arms around Minho from behind.

“So… What are we gonna do?” Minho looked back at him, waggling his brows suggestively.

Gally laughed, kissing his neck. “Whatever you want.” They ended up laying on the couch, Gally on his side with Minho pulled against his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever cared about someone more than I care about you…”

Minho looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Gally kissed his forehead, and then his nose, and each cheek until he reached Minho’s lips.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Minho smiled. “I’ve been told…”

“Yeah? I’ll tell you again…” Gally kissed him again. “And again.” Another kiss. “And again for the rest of my life…”

Minho closed his eyes to bask in the affection, jumping when Gally started kissing his neck. “Gally…”

“Want me to stop?”

Minho shook his head, threading his fingers through Gally’s short hair.

“You smell so good, Min…”

Minho whimpered in response. “Don’t stop…”

Gally growled against his neck, biting at his collar bone. “C’mon… Bed…”

Minho wrapped his arms around Gally’s neck, content to be carried for the time being.

“Newt isn’t expecting you back, is he?”

Minho shook his head. “Tom probably already told him all about it…” Minho leaned up to kiss him. “So I wouldn’t worry about it…”

“Good. I’m keeping you all to myself…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> If you have any suggestions for a sequel, let me know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will by updated every Friday :)
> 
> Any and all comments would be appreciated, especially formatting or spelling


End file.
